Fairy Tale Story
by backT0basics
Summary: If someone were to ask Saruhiko given the chance, what fairy tale would he choose to live in and how would his story go, this would be the turn of events;"I'd choose Rapunzel of course. As long as Misaki is the princesses, I don't mind being the prince or even the evil witch. Take your pick.""No wait, I'll be the evil witch. With Misaki, it will be more fun that way." SaruMi Fluff?


**Disclaimer**: Do not own K

* * *

**My Fairy Tale Story**

If someone were to ask Saruhiko given the chance, what fairy tale would he choose to live in and how would his story go, this would be the turn of events;

A fairy Tale? Saruhiko echoed and raised a bored eyebrow, pausing in his activities and actually turning towards the person asking. Why do you want to know? He asked in return.

It was something brought up out of pure curiosity. It would be interesting to hear his insight about such a simple matter. It just made people curious as hell.

Saruhiko shrugged his shoulders, but actually looked like he was trying to consider answering the matter. A slow smirk started to spread across his face and he turned to the person in question.

Person in question was not disappointed.

I d choose Rapunzel of course. As long as Misaki is the princesses, I don t mind being the prince or even the evil witch. Take your pick.

The questioner was about to open his mouth to ask another question. He was interrupted even before he could get a syllable out.

No wait, I ll be the evil witch. With Misaki, it will be more fun that way.

Oh, the interviewer thought, and Saruhiko was quite pleased to elaborate.

The smirk never left his lips. If Any, it only grew wider.

He continued on with his story.

Rapunzel would be a really fitting story. Misaki would be stuck in a tower in the middle of nowhere with no seven dwarves or cursed teapots, clocks and candles. There would be no magic carpet to fly him out or even gynies to grant him wishes. He d be stuck up there and the witch would be the only one who knows about it.

Saruhiko tapped at his chin with a faraway look. He chuckled to himself and joyfully added.

The prince would know where he is, too. But that would be me after I device a devious plan and hide the fact that I would actually be the witch all along. He d be stuck with only me either way , Saruhiko finished dreamily.

When asked about the hair thing, Saruhiko merely gave the interviewer a knowing look. It was apparent that he didn t forget. It was basically the whole point of the story anyway.

The hair doesn t really matter. I like Misaki the way he is. I can see his face a whole lot better when he has short hair. Besides, the whole point of the hair is so that other people can go in and out of the tower. It would be a means of escape although

Saruhiko trailed of. Paused all of a sudden, then proceeded to chuckle at whatever it was he d come up with. Mr. Questioner patiently waited for the teen to share.

Saruhiko was able to pause long enough to get back to his story. It was interesting enough as it was.

Heh , The last of his chuckles died and he was finally able to settled down. It was a real smile that graced his face this time. A smile that reached his eyes.

It was very hard to miss.

Knowing Misaki, he would rather jump down the tower than actually use it though. But of course, there s still the matter of other unwanted guests using the hair to get up. I don t want that. Only Misaki and I should be in the story. That s the only way it would ever be perfect. Saruhiko suddenly stated seriously. He ll probably end up hating me in the long run, but at least he ll have no choice but to look at me and me alone , he stopped after that. The impassive face that took over the earlier joy from the teens face made the interviewer feel like he was intruding on something personal. He chose to stay silent and barely caught the last words the teen mumbled before getting up and leaving.

It doesn t matter if he hates me. At least there will only be me.

* * *

**A/N**: Ummm oops? Sorry, but I really wanted to write this and end it this way.

Here s a very short something to lighten up the mood.

* * *

**OMAKE - _Right back at you Misaki:_**

Haaaaaaaaa? Misaki made a weird face after hearing the question.

Why does it have to be a fairy tale? And what the hell-why do I have to include that stupid monkey in it?!

Maybe because he was the center of the other mans fairy tale version of his life? He d never say that out loud though. The interviewer stayed silent and watched the irritable teen scratch at his head underneath the cap.

After a while longer, the teen glanced his way, looked away, made a face, cursed, then mumbled something before turning away to walk.

He smiled at hearing the answer. He wondered what the other boy would have said or done if he had heard them in his place.

Keh. Whatever or whichever has a happily ever after in the end. Doesn t matter what happens on the way.

**END**


End file.
